Baths
by PrinceSiegfried
Summary: Based off that very famous bath scene in episode 24 but a lot... steamier. (god that was cheesy)


_[[ Alrighty so when they sit down, they are sitting on a step and the water goes to a little below their knees, just a heads up! Also Shinji somehow grew a pair and is confident woohoo! P.S. if you could tell me if there are any errors that'd be great! ]]_

As Kaworu slipped into the bath next to Shinji, he couldn't help but smile silently to himself. This child, the third, Shinji Ikari, was blushing like a virgin - except he was. It was cute, how he'd quickly glance at Kaworu's body before looking away just as quickly. He closed his eyes as he shifted around, getting comfortable. Shinji sat there next to him quietly, Kaworu could practically feel the heat radiating from his cheeks - or maybe it's just the steam. He took this as a sign to speak up.

"You are extremely afraid of any kind of intial contact, aren't you?"

Shinji looks over at him silently. Kaworu decides this is a sign to continue,

"Are you that afraid of other people? I know that by keeping others at a distance, you avoid a betrayal of your trust. But by you may not be hurt that way, you mustn't forget you must endure the lonliness. Men can never completely erase this sadness, because all men are fundimentally..."

He puts his hand on Shinji's gently.

"Alone."

At this Shinji gasps, looking down at their joined hands before looking up at Kaworu. But before he can say anything, the lights are shut off.

"I-it's time." Shinji trips over his words,

"Time to go?"

"Yeah... I-I have to go to bed."

"With me?" Kaworu smirks.

"Uh-eeh-No! I-I think you have your own, your own room - th-that they gave you, I mean..!"

Kaworu stands happily. "Okay." but before he gets out, he continues his inturrupted speech.

"You know, pain is something that man must endure in his heart," he looks over to Shinji, smiling warmly. Shinji blinks, his blush deepening, "And since the heart feels pain so easily, some believe life is pain. You are delicate, like glass. That is, your heart is."

"It is?" Shinji says innocently, barely above a whisper.

"Yes. This is worth earning my empathy."

"Empathy?"

"I'm saying - I love you."

He could hear Shinji swallow thickly, his breath being held.

"Kaworu-kun, I..."

"Let's stay for a while longer, how about it?" Kaworu asks, although he can't see Shinji's face.

"A-alright." Shinji's reaponse is breathy, anxious.

Kaworu sits on Shinji's lap, not knowing where his seat was since he can't see in the dark - except he can. He knew perfectly well he just sat in Shinji's lap.

"U-uwahh, Kaworu-kun! Th-that's my, my,.."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Shinji-kun! Shall I move?" Kaworu asks, purposfully rubbing his ass against Shinji's crotch slightly.

"No, no.., it's fine. I-I don't mind." Shinji stutters, obviously liking the attention he'd never received before ever - nothing so close or for this matter - steamy.

His hands lay by his hips, not knowing what to do. Was it okay to move? Maybe to... touch Kaworu? No. No, no, no, that's wrong. Boys shouldn't love boys, even more sit in their lap! Naked! Alone together! In the dark! Shinji found it hard to swallow now, his cheeks felt hot.

Kaworu shifts around, teasing Shinji, "Say, Shinji-kun... do you love me?" With one hand in his lap, Kaworu moves his other to Shinji's, entwining their fingers.

Shinji hesitated, but he finally decided. He didn't care, he loves Kaworu. He'll do anything to keep him by his side, he loved him so much - so much. He doesn't care anymore if it's wrong, all be damned. The world can just fuck off.

"I love you, Kaworu-kun, I-I love you..." Shinji shut his eyes, afraid of rejection even if Kaworu had said he loved Shinji first.

"Shinji-kun, show me you love me?" Kaworu asked, hintedly commanded, as his other hand wrapped around Shinji's and lead it to his hip.

Shinji jumped, almost wanted to scream at the attention. Holy shit this was happening. This is happening. Hell yes.

"Gladly, anything f-for you..." Shinji smiled nervously, his hand gliding over Kaworu's abdomen before his fingers wrapped around Kaworu's already semi-hard dick. Shinji smiled wider at the notice, he couldn't believe he had the ability to turn someone on, especially someone as handsome, charming, and gentle as Kaworu...

He could feel Kaworu exhale slowly against his chest, Shinji himself was turned on, probably even from the beginning. He slowly began to stroke Kaworu, his own erection pressing up against his stomach. But just as he started, Kaworu's hand was on his again, stopping him,

"I'm sorry, that was selfish of me, I can feel that you need attention as well, here, let me." Kaworu stood and turned, sitting back down on Shinji's lap so that he now faced him.

"Together." He smiled. Shinji's heart felt like it'd burst just then.

Shinji nodded, even though Kaworu couldn't see him, and wrapped his fingers against both of their hard ons. He inhaled sharply, and exhaled a moan as he pumped up and down. Kaworu's thighs felt nice around his hips, like they belonged there, they were so close together, unlike Shinji had been with anyone ever before.

"Mmnh, Shinji-kun, this feels fantastic," Kaworu moans, delicately thrusting his hips. Shinji gulps and strokes faster, holding their dicks harder just slightly, his breath eratic and he begins to pant lightly.

"Ooh, Shinji-kun!" Kaworu moans, his back arching as he thrusts his hips. Shinji moans as well, "Aah, haah, K-Kaworu-kun..." he gasps as Kaworu's hand wraps arounds his and tightens, and makes him pump faster.

"Uwaah, Kaworu-kun!" Shinji calls, now his hips bucked. "Shinji-kun... just... like... that, ahh!" Kaworu's hand stopped with Shinji's as they both came, their semen splattering over each other's abdomens.

They both panted, spent. Kaworu leaned his forehead against Shinji's, his hand coming up to caress his cheek. "You... are wonderful. Beautiful." He breathed before his lips met Shinji's, who parted his said lips, their tongues meeting and sliding against one another.

"Mmn," Shinji moaned, pulling back. He needed to breathe, but Kaworu pulled him back, clashing their lips together. Shinji kissed back in open wet kisses between panting and licking, after a moment Kaworu pulled back, his breath ragged. "Shinji-kun, I love you. I love you," he repeated, his hands coming up to rest on Shinji's hips.

Shinji took a deep breath, "I love you too Kaworu-kun..." he smiled, his arms wrapping around Kaworu's neck.

Kaworu smiled happily, kissing Shinji's lips twice before kissing his chin, to his jaw, to his neck, to his collar bone, down to his nipple. Shinji jumped,

"A-ahh, that's sensitive..." he pouted with a smile. "Mmm, is it?" Kaworu hummed, his tongue coming out to lick Shinji's nipple. "K-Kaworu-kun!" Shinji yelped, his arms tightening around Kaworu's neck.

"Relax, my angel, I just want you to enjoy yourself." Kaworu grinned as he slipped off Shinji's lap, and got to his knees. Shinji's eyes widened as he realised what was about to happen.

"B-b-but Kaworu-kun!"

"Shhh..."

Kaworu placed his hands on Shinji's knees as he spread them apart, he leaned forward and took his dick into his mouth, which was already hard again."Mmmm," Kaworu moaned against Shinji's erection, bobbing his head up and down. "Haah, aah, Kaworu...-kun..." Shinji rolled his head back, closing his eyes as his hand slid into Kaworu's hair.

One of Kaworu's hands glided up to Shinji's hip as the other gripped the base of his cock. "Aah!" He moaned, Kaworu sucked harder, his tongue pressing against the bottom of Shinji's dick.

Shinji began to thrust his hips, shoving his dick further down Kaworu's throat. Kaworu happily took him furher, swallowing around the whole thing."Huahh, Kaworu-kun! I-I" Shinji moans loudly, before he cums in Kaworu's mouth. Kaworu swallows before pulling back, but some splatters against his lips.

Shinji looks down back to Kaworu, his eyes having adjusted to the darkness, sees the mess. "Aaahh! Kaworu-kun! I'm so sorry!" Shinji panics, grabbing Kaworu's face.

"Oh, it's no problem Shinji-kun, really." Kaworu licks his lips. Shinji stares at him, a blush growing on him as he stutters, already turned on again. "O-okay." He scratches his head, but looks at Kaworu as the silence grows.

"What?" He asks timidly.

"I see you really do love me." Kaworu says, and looks at Shinji's crotch.

Shinji blushes even harder as he sees he's sported yet another boner.

This is going to be a long night...


End file.
